


If it feels like this, it's LOVE

by Terrenis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Lots of Singing and Dancing, On Hiatus since 2007, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Harry are best friends and in their last year at Hogwarts. But when a new girl joins the Gryffindors, feelings are hurt forever. Many years later, Harry's daughter Hermione is looking for her namesake. Her mission: to bring Harry and Hermione back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter or the other characters. The Movie and the songs also don't belong to me.
> 
> oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo
> 
> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to my first HP Fanfic! This Fic will be a combination of the wonderful world of Harry Potter with my favourite Indian Bollywood movie (I'm a really big fan of it!!!). I just watched this movie recently again and the idea of the plot with HP Characters in it just popped into my mind. I hope you like it. But before we begin, here are just a few important notes for the story:
> 
> \- This is an AU – Story, so I'm ignoring most parts of the books.
> 
> \- Hermione is still some sort of bookworm, but also an athletic girl and a very talented Chaser, not to mention Quidditch Captain (Yes, you've read right!!!) She also comes from a wizarding family and she's related to Prof. McGonagall.
> 
> \- Harry is some sort of school playboy and Hermione's best friend. He lives with Sirius since he first defeated Voldemort as a baby. He beat him a second time in his fourth year and with Hermione's help.
> 
> \- Sirius was never framed, since Pettigrew was caught shortly after Voldemort's first defeat. He took care of Harry ever since and now writes teaching and other books at home after retiring as an Auror when Harry turned 11.
> 
> \- The Weasleys lived and worked abroad. They returned only recently, because Mr. Weasley got a new job at the British Ministry of Magic. Ginny and Ron are the same age and will join Harry and Hermione at Hogwarts…
> 
> \- Remus Lupin is the new Potions teacher after Snape got arrested for Death Eater activities in Harry's fourth year.
> 
> \- The Malfoys are an actually very nice family, which lives in India. Narcissa is Sirius older sister and Lucius Malfoy works in the Indian Ministry of Magic. They only come to GB to celebrate Draco's engagement and finally the wedding. Draco also works in the Indian Ministry.
> 
> \- The Wizarding World also has achievements like television, phones, mobile phones and computers. Hogwarts has its own school radio station. Radio Hogwarts
> 
> But now - Enjoy it!!!
> 
> "...Letters, Off-comments and memories..."
> 
> ...Flashback...
> 
> "...Singing..."
> 
> (...Done Things while singing...)
> 
> oOo..PoV...oOo
> 
> oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Prologue: A Funeral

The sky was grey and looked as if he was going to burst any moment, letting large amounts of rain inside out. Within the graveyard below him, a rather large crowd, all dressed in black robes, were gathered around an open grave with a dark-red coffin on the right side, all of them sitting in their respective seats, while an older man held a speech. Most of the people were crying, but especially a young man with dark messy hair and green eyes and a family of 8 redheads seemed to suffer the most.

The young man didn't listen to the speaker. He just stared unbelievingly and with unshed tears in his eyes at the coffin, which held the body of his deceased wife. It just seemed like a short time had passed since they had met in their last year at school, gotten together and finally married. He clearly remembered the moment, when he had asked her to marry him.

"Hey Harry!" shouted a girl's voice.

The aforementioned 17 – year – old wizard turned his head and smiled at the sight of his redheaded girlfriend, who was running towards him.

"Hey Gin! What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you. Mum told me where to find you. It's time for dinner."

Harry raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Really? Is that so? Well, what a coincidence! I was doing the same thing! I just wanted to get my Firebolt for a last fly before beginning to look for you. There's something really important I have to tell you."

This time it was Ginny's turn to make a curious face, like she always did when her boyfriend decided to act a bit mysteriously.

"Oh, and what's so important that it can't wait until later?" she asked, stomping her foot impatiently.

Harry grinned and then grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her back towards the house of the Weasley family, also called the Burrow.

"Oh, that's a secret! I'll tell you after dinner. Now come, we shouldn't let Molly wait or who knows, what she might do."

The red-haired girl rolled her eyes, but let him do.

Dinner was a quiet and pleasant affair. The food, which Mrs. Weasley had cooked for her family and Harry, was delicious like it was always. After everyone had stopped eating, Harry and Ginny excused themselves and hurried outside, Harry grabbing his beloved broom in the process.

When they reached the garden, Ginny turned to Harry.

"So can you tell me now what's on you mind?"

"Sure, but not here! It's a surprise after all. Come and get on! We'll fly a round together!" the young dark-haired man said, taking out a white cloth.

But before his girlfriend could utter a word of protest, he wrapped it around her eyes and helped her sit onto his Firebolt.

"Harry, what's the meaning of this?" she almost yelled now.

"Don't worry! It's alright. Just hold on tight to me. I don't want you to fall off." He replied smiling.

Ginny sighed and gave up, deciding that it would be better. Wrapping her arms tightly around Harry's upper body, she said:

"Okay, just let's get over with it!"

Harry smiled secretly and then carefully took off the ground, while his girlfriend put her head against his back, enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through her long red hair. The ride didn't take long, although it seemed like an eternity to Ginny. Finally she felt the broom go down and the gentle landing afterwards.

"Come, we're there!" Harry spoke.

He took Ginny's hand and led her through something what suspiciously smelled like wood, perhaps a forest. After a moment or so, Ginny could hear the faint sound of water. She now really wondered what Harry was up to.

Then they finally stopped and she heard Harry's voice next to her right ear.

"Please close your eyes for a moment and it will be over quickly!" he whispered, causing the red-haired girl to shiver.

Ginny did as he had said und could feel Harry's hand opening the knot.

"Okay, you can open them now."

The redhead opened her eyes and gasped. She was standing in front of a lake, which was surrounded by a beautiful forest. At their side of the shore stood a cosy-looking red couch with a small stand-by-table, on which two glasses and a bottle of champagne on ice. But the floating candles around the couch were the most beautiful thing. It reminded her so much of the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

"Harry. It's beautiful! But why the whole set-up?"

"I thought you might enjoy a romantic evening with me." He said.

"Of course I do!" she answered happily and let him led her to the couch.

Both sat down and Harry offered Ginny a glass of champagne, which she gladly accepted. Snuggling up to each other, they were watching together the stars at the night sky, while at the same time listening to the gentle sound of the water. They stayed like this for a whole while, not moving, only enjoying everything.

Finally Harry moved away, his left hand roaming in his jacket he wore. Then he turned to Ginny again. He looked into her eyes, before he began to speak again:

"Gin, there's another reason why I set this up. As you know, I loved you from the first moment I laid my eyes on you and you still mean the world to me. So I just wanted to ask you..."

Ginny had listened to his rambling and couldn't believe it. She now had a faint idea why Harry had brought her to this beautiful place. Her heart began to beat very fast and her breathing quickened a bit, while she was waiting for Harry to say the question that would certainly changer her world soon.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry said and pulled out a small black velvet box out of his jacket.

He opened it and Ginny now felt some tears running down her face. Inside the box was the most stunning ring she ever had seen. It was a silver ring with a heart-shaped garnet in the middle surrounded by silver leaves.

"It's gorgeous!" she whispered.

"So do you want to marry me?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, of course!"

Harry broke out into a huge grin and quickly put the ring on her finger. Then they sealed their engagement with a long kiss.

Harry almost smiled at that memory. It meant much more to him than some of the others in his mind. It was even more important for than the actual wedding, which of course had been celebrated with all their school friends...No, not all...One had been missing, Ginny's and his best friend.

The dark-haired frowned. It was strange that he just now remembered her. But it was almost three years ago that she suddenly had left Hogwarts in the middle of their last year and now seemed to have vanished from the face of the earth. He missed her like he missed Ginny, because as her best friend he naturally had wanted to share his and Ginny's happiness with her. Just some things like their wedding, Ginny's pregnancy...

At this Harry's thoughts went back to his deceased wife and what happened nine months ago.

"Harry?" Ginny spoke, while she was sitting with her husband in the garden belonging to 12 Grimmauld Place.

She was watching the fishes in the garden pond while Harry was deeply absorbed in one of his work books. But when his wife suddenly spoke, he looked up and at her.

"Yes?"

Ginny sighed. How should she break this important news to him?

"There's something I have to tell you. I...I...Harry, I'm pregnant!" she finally uttered out.

The dark-haired wizard dropped his book and stared in shock at the red-haired young woman.

"Really?" he asked unbelievingly.

Ginny just nodded. Harry still stared at her, but then broke out in a big smile und jumped up.

"That's great. I'm going to be a father!" he yelled.

Picking up Ginny, he swung her around, both of them laughing now.

Thinking of this made Harry's heart only hurt more. He was crying now. Why did this all have to happen? There had been no complications during those nine months of Ginny's pregnancy, so why did she still have to die so shortly after the birth of their daughter? It just seemed like yesterday...

Harry couldn't believe it. Soon he would have his own little family, including his lovely Ginny and a beautiful baby, no matter if it was a girl or a boy. His wife had just gone into labour five hours ago. After quickly informing Sirius and Mrs. Weasley of Ginny's condition, he somehow had managed to get them both safely to the hospital.

So he was here now, pacing back and forth in one of the waiting rooms at St. Mungo's together with his Godfather and almost the whole Weasley Family.

"Harry, would you please stop digging a hole in the floor? You're making me nervous." Sirius spoke from the seat he was sitting in.

Harry stopped his pacing for a moment and looked at his godfather.

"Sorry, but I can't help. I should be in there with her." He said.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I thought we already talked about that. Or have you perhaps forgotten about your fainting during her last examination?" he reminded his Godson, while hearing Fred and George snicker at these words.

Harry cringed a little bit at this memory, but didn't say anything. Mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, he finally stopped his pacing and also sat down on one of the armchairs.

All of them waited quite a few hours until something was happing at last. Harry and some of Ginny's brothers had been dozing off, when a loud wail woke them all up. The dark-haired wizard jumped up on the spot and turned his head towards the source of the noise, hoping that it belonged to his own daughter and not to another baby. After all, they weren't the only ones waiting here.

Just then a nurse stepped out of the room, in which Ginny was. She was holding a bundle in her arms and went now in their direction. Harry felt his heartbeat quickening, when he realized that it was his baby she was holding.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have a beautiful daughter." The black-haired woman said to him.

Harry broke out into a huge grin. Then he moved closer to the nurse, intending to take a closer look at his daughter, Sirius and the Weasleys joining him. The dark-haired wizard looked at his baby girl and couldn't deny that she was a real beauty, just like her mother. He could recognize strands of dark-red hair and when she opened her eyes for a moment, he saw into his own green eyes.

It was then when he realized that he finally had his own family.

Harry should have known that everything had sounded too good to be true. But when the healer in charge of Ginny wanted to speak with him, he knew something was wrong.

Another young woman in Healer robes stepped out of Ginny's room. Harry recognized her at once. It was his old school friend Lavender Brown, who had become a Healer after finishing school. Plus she was Ron's fiancée for four months now.

She smiled, when she saw Harry and the Weasleys standing there, but the dark-haired wizard noticed something in her eyes that disturbed him somehow.

"Harry! Sirius! Ron and of course Mr. & Mrs. Weasley! It's good to see you!" she said, shaking everybody's hands.

"How often do I have to tell you to call us by our first name? You belong to the family, after all!" Molly scolded her.

Lavender smiled again, but this time Harry found that it looked a little bit strained.

"You're right, Molly. I'm afraid that's the force of habit. Why don't you and Arthur go to Ginny, while I speak with Harry? There are some really important things I need to tell him. But please be careful! She's still a little weak from the delivery." She said.

"Alright! Thank you so much, Lavender! Boys, you wait here. Okay?" Mrs Weasley said to her and her sons, before she and Arthur stepped into Ginny's room.

In the meantime, Lavender went with Harry and Sirius, who had the sudden feeling that his godson would need him, to her office. She asked them to take a seat and then sat on her own. Now she didn't smile anymore. On the contrary, she looked really saddened.

"I don't know how to break this news to you." She began.

Harry stiffened internally. He had known that something was wrong from the way she had been acting earlier.

"Is something wrong with Ginny?" he asked.

Lavender sighed and then continued.

"I'm afraid that there had been some severe complications during the birth. At first, everything went as it should be. But Ginny suddenly started bleeding when the baby was already out of her. We really tried our best to stop it. I even called some of my colleagues for help, but by the time we finally managed to bring to a standstill, there was already too much damage done."

Harry listened to her speech with a stony expression. He didn't know why, but somehow he knew what was coming next.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" he asked with a monotone voice.

The female Healer only nodded. This nod was too much for the dark-haired wizard. He shook his head and tears began to run down his face.

"Oh god! Why?" he started to sob.

Lavender and Sirius looked sadly at him before his godfather embraced him to give him some needed comfort.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. You must believe me that I really did what I could. But Ginny knew that this pregnancy would be a risk."

Harry's head shot up.

"What? She knew? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I told her, when she was here for her first examination. She begged me not to tell you, because she didn't want to worry you."

"But..."

"Harry, it was her decision. And she wanted this baby as much as you."

Harry wiped away his tears and sighed. Yes, that sounded really like his Ginny.

"How much time does she have?"

"One, three days at the most. I'm sure I can arrange that you can stay with her for the remaining time."

Harry nodded gratefully.

"Can I see her now?" he asked quietly, before getting up.

Lavender gave him a sad smile and also got up from behind her desk.

"No problem. Oh, before I forget...Ginny asked me if you could bring her something to write and her red photo album. As I can see it, she wants to write some letters to her daughter."

"I can get it for you, Harry!" Sirius offered.

"Thanks, Sirius!"

The older wizard squeezed Harry's shoulder consolatory. The three of them went to the door when Harry suddenly stopped.

"Oh god1 I don't know how to tell Molly this." he whispered.

Lavender patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about that! Ginny wanted to take care of this herself. So don't rack your brain over this!"

They went back to the waiting room, just in time to see Mrs. Weasley coming out of Ginny's room, followed by her husband. She was sobbing desperately and stormed past the rest of her family, disappearing into Lavender's office. While the six Weasley brothers were puzzled by her mother's sudden outburst, Harry knew why she was behaving like this.

"What happened? I've never seen her like this." Ron finally said.

Lavender told the six of them the same thing she had told him just a few minutes ago. The dark-haired wizard could see their faces fell. He couldn't blame them. After all, Ginny was their only sister. He was sure he would feel the same if it would have been his sister who was dying in one of the rooms.

Seeing that the other ones were busy at the moment, he took all of his courage together and stepped into Ginny's room.

It was strange, but as hard as Harry tried to remember what had happened next, he couldn't. Psychologists would call it repression, but Harry really couldn't remember what had happened then. Everything had been in a blur for him after the first shock. The only thing he could remember were the twenty-four hours before her death. After learning that she already had chosen a name for her daughter, he stayed with her and kept her company. He was sitting at the window, while she wrote her letters. Although he still wondered how Ginny had managed to write eight thick letters in just four hours, especially in her condition. But he helped her where he could.

He gave her something to drink, when she wanted something, talked with her, folded the written letters without reading them, knowing that they weren't meant for him. And he comforted her when the thought that she would leave him and their daughter alone soon, was too much to bear. This was a memory he cherished the most. It was shortly before her death.

"Ginny! Are you alright?"

The red-haired woman looked at the dark-haired wizard and he looked at her. Their eyes locked and she gasped internally. She had never seen Harry that sad. It almost broke her heart and tears welled up in her eyes.

Sniffling, she lay back on her pillow and turned round.

"How can you that I'm alright? You know as well as I do that I haven't much time anymore. I mean it's not fair. We had just such a short time together."

Harry sighed and got up from his place at the window. He went to Ginny's bed and sat down at her side.

"I know what you mean. But life isn't always fair. But no matter, what happens, you know I will always love you."

At these words he climbed into the bed next to her and took her in her arms, holding her as tightly as he could.

"Don't worry about me or our daughter. She'll know what a beautiful, loving and caring woman her mother was. She'll know her as if she had never left us. I'll promise!"

Tears were now running down Ginny's face and he comforted her as well as he could.

"Oh Harry! I love you so much." she sobbed, her words muffled by Harry's shirt.

"I love you too." He answered and kissed her red hair.

They stayed like this for the rest of the time.

Ginny died three hours later peacefully in her sleep, exactly one week ago. He had held her until the very end. After spending some more minutes with her, he had left the room, which now held his dead wife. The Weasleys and Sirius had been waiting outside. When he had stepped out and Ginny's family jumped up, he had only shaken his head, after which Molly had burst out in tears and her family had a bad time to comfort her.

He himself had been in a trance-like state and immediately gone out to get some fresh air. It was only then when he really started to cry for his loss.

And now they were here at Ginny's funeral, together with all their friends and family.

The feeling of a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of train of thoughts. He looked up and saw Sirius, who looked concerned.

"It's time, Harry!" he spoke quietly.

At first, the dark-haired wizard didn't know what his godfather meant with his words. But then he realized that the speech was over and they were about to let the coffin down into the open grave.

"Okay!" Harry answered.

Getting up like the other ones, he watched as the coffin was let down into the earth. It was as if a part of him was let down, too. Picking up a single orchid, he threw it down into the grave.

"Farewell, Ginny! I'll never forget you!" he said aloud.

Other people followed his example. After the funeral, everyone expressed their condolences and their deepest sympathies to Harry and the Weasleys. Gradually most of the crowd left the graveyard, leaving only the Weasley family, Sirius, Harry and a few friends behind.

"Where's my daughter?" Harry suddenly asked.

Lavender, who had taken care of the baby during the funeral, stepped forward.

"I've got her. She's been sleeping all the time! Here she is!"

She gave the baby girl carefully into Harry's arms. This one looked sadly at her.

"So it's just the both of us now, my little Mione!" he whispered.

"Don't worry. You're not alone in this. We're still her with you. Should you ever need something, feel free to ask!" Molly said.

Harry smiled a little bit.

"Thanks, Molly1 I really appreciate this. You can come over and visit us whenever you want."

"Thank you so much! Come on, let's go! I prepared something to eat at the Burrow. I'm sure we all could use something now!"

With these words, they also left the graveyard, uncertain, what their future would bring.

To be continued?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	2. Eight Years Later

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter I: Eight years later

No.12, Grimmauld Place.

It's been eight years ever since Harry had to bury his Ginny, who had died shortly after the birth of their daughter. Aforesaid daughter had grown up into a quite lovely young lady (well, she was one most of the time) with the help of her grandparents, Sirius and of course Harry. The dark-haired wizard himself was now working for the British Ministry of Magic, as Head of Department for International Wizarding Relations.

His daughter, on the other hand, was currently doing what she loved to do the most. She played VJ, just like her idols Padma and Parvati Patil, who had their own show on WMTV, the Music Television for the Wizarding World.

oOo

An eight year old, dark red-haired girl was in her room, jumping up and down in front of a video camera, before finally sitting down on her bed.

"Hi, this is Mione and you're watching the "Mione Show". Today I'll tell you a little bit about me and my favourite hobbies, which are reading, reading, Quidditch, reading, annoying Uncle Sirius and...reading, especially Mum's letters."

At this the young girl sighed for a moment, but quickly got a grip on herself again and smiled again. But before she could continue, another voice from downstairs called her.

"Mione, we can go now. Moony is here. So please hurry. Our portkey activates in 62 minutes." The deep, male voice shouted.

"Coming in a minute!" she yelled back and turned to the video camera again.

"Isn't it great? We're going to the Quidditch World Cup! England vs. India – and we got tickets for the Top Box! Oh, I'm so excited! I hope England wins. Too bad Dad can't go with us. But he has to work today. Well, at last Grandma and Grandpa and my uncles will be there with us!"

Just then, the male voice shouted anew.

"Hermione Lily Ginevra Potter...!"

Mione winced at that.

"...come down at once or we'll stay here!"

The young girl sighed.

"Well, I better go, before Uncle Sirius gets mad. Maybe I can bug him or Grandma into giving me Mum's last letter before tomorrow. See you later, same time and same place!" she said.

Switching off the camera, she grabbed her green rucksack and practically flew down the stairs, where two wizards were already waiting for her. One of them was Remus Lupin, Sirius' oldest friend from school and still Potions teacher at Hogwarts.

"Sorry if I'm late! I just forgot about time!" Mione replied.

"Well, you're forgiven, young lady. But don't forget that we'll still have a half an hour walk before us." Remus said, smiling.

"Thank you. I'm ready, Uncle Remus!" Mione smiled back.

"Then let's go!" Sirius said and grabbed his own backpack.

They left the house and walked together into the direction of King's Cross. After half an hour they reached a small alley and started to search for the portkey which would bring them to the camping site next to the World Cup Stadium.

"Okay, what are we looking for this time?" Remus asked.

"I don't know. Or wait – I believe Arthur mentioned something like red glass! We should look for something like this." Sirius answered, scratching his head.

The three of them started their search through the entire alley. They looked in every niche, behind every dumpster, until Remus finally saw a red glass vase in a corner.

"I think I found it." He replied and pointed at it.

Sirius looked at his watch and then picked up the vase.

"We still have five minutes. Mione, since it is your first travel with a portkey, I want you to hold Remus hand, while you touch the vase with your other. We don't want you to get lost during the travel. Do you understand?"

Mione nodded and took Remus' left hand, while the other lay on the red glass object. The two wizards followed her example. When the remaining time was over, they suddenly felt a strange tug near the area of the navel and in the next moment they're lifted up in the air, leaving spinning the alley.

oOo

Mione's head was still spinning when they finally reached their destination. It wasn't definitively her favourite way to travel.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Sirius asked her.

"I'm fine. I just feel a little bit dizzy!" the girl replied.

"Don't worry. I felt the same, when I first travelled like this. Come one, let's look for the others!"

They walked over to the camping site, where already hundreds of different tents were standing. Mione saw lots of her friends, but also many foreign wizarding families. Many of them were of Asian, specifically Indian heritage, wearing their native, colourful clothing. Mione especially liked the dresses, which the Indian Witches and their daughters wore.

They went on, but Sirius suddenly stopped when he saw a young man with long blonde hair, who was dressed in black trousers and a shirt in the same colour, coming their way. Somehow he knew that face, but couldn't place him at once. But the more he watched him, the more familiar the young man became. Then his eyes widened. Of course, now he remembered.

"Is everything alright, Uncle Sirius?" Mione asked, worried about the older wizards strange behaviour.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Why don't you go forward? I'll follow later." Sirius answered.

Mione and Remus shrugged their shoulders, but didn't say anything. They went on, while Sirius took after the young man, who had passed by just a minute ago.

"Hey Draco!" he shouted after him.

The blond man stopped and turned his head. He was confused for a moment, but then realisation hit him, too.

"Uncle Sirius? Is that really you?" he asked unbelievingly.

Sirius laughed.

"The very same. How are you and your parents? It must be an eternity since we last met. And I really didn't expect to meet you here of all places." He said.

"Yes, I must say it's also a surprise for me. I believe our last meeting was 11 years ago, on my 15th birthday in Mumbai. So what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm accompanying my godson's daughter. We got tickets for the top box. It has some advantages, if you're related with the Minister of Magic."

Draco laughed at this.

"I understand what you mean. I got my ticket for the top box, just because my fiancé is the Captain of the English Quidditch National Team."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You're engaged? I had no idea."

"Well, the official engagement party is tomorrow. Why don't you come? My parents will be there. They specially come over from India just for this celebration."

"Sorry, but I can't. Tomorrow's going to be difficult day. First, Harry's daughter celebrates her 8th birthday. But unfortunately it's also the death day of his wife. She died shortly after her birth."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe next time."

The blond young man took a quick glance at his watch.

"Well, I have to go. I need to speak to my fiancé before the game. See you later in the top box. Then we could speak further. See you!" he said.

"Okay, see you later!" Sirius replied and shook Draco's hand, before turning und and leaving into the opposite direction.

oOo

Meanwhile, Mione and Remus had found the tents, which belonged to the Weasleys. It wasn't hard to look for a bunch of redheaded people, though. The young girl could see them, how they tried to set up the three tents, but finally succeeded and decided to draw their attention to herself.

"Grandma, we're here!" she shouted out loud and began to wave.

Immediately all redheads turned to her and smiled. The only redheaded woman held her arms open and Mione run to her. Embracing her granddaughter, she said:

"Oh, it's so good to see you. We were already wondering where you've been. But where's Sirius?"

"He had to do something, but he'll follow later. And where's Grandpa?" The young girl wanted to know.

"Oh, it's the same with him! You know how busy he has been to organize this World Cup!" Molly said.

Mione nodded understanding and turned to her uncles.

"Hello Uncle George, Uncle Fred, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Percy, Uncle Ron and Aunt Lavender! How are you?" she said and hugged each of them.

"And who do we have here? If that isn't our favourite niece...!" the Weasley boys chorused and hugged her back, before ruffling her hair.

"I'm your only niece!" Mione suddenly squeaked and tried to get out of the pile of boys hugging her.

Finally she managed it and fled to her Aunt, hugging her, too. But she was especially careful with Lavender, who was already five months far in her pregnancy.

"And how's the baby?" she asked.

"It's fine, Mione. Come on, let's go to the others!" Lavender said smiling and led the young girl toward the tents, while Mione's Uncles greeted Remus.

They sat around the now burning camp fire, having a little barbecue for them all, and waited for Sirius, who turned up 15 minutes later.

"Where have you been?" Molly asked him, while passing him a glass of juice.

"Oh, I just met the son of my sister Narcissa, who lives in India with her family, and had a talk with him. After all, I haven't seen them for eleven years now. When does the Game start anyway?" Sirius wanted.

Remus, who was sitting next to him and Mione, took a look at Mione's watch.

"A little bit more than an hour. We still have some time left! So why don't we continue our little barbeque in the meantime?"

Everyone agreed and so they continued.

oOo

On the other side of the Camping place, near the Stadium, Draco tried to find the rooms of the National Team. He had no problem with just going in there, knowing that the Team would have changed into their official Quidditch robes by now. Going further, he soon heard some laughter and a well-known voice, who was giving some last instructions before the game.

Hiding next to the entrance, Draco listened to them.

Inside the room, the seven members of the English Quidditch national team, three men and four women wearing their red and white Quidditch uniform, considering of red robes with white trousers, were spending the last minutes before the game. The six of them listened to the last words, which her Captain, a young woman with long reddish brown hair and hazel eyes, had to say.

"Okay, Ladies and Gents, this is the moment, we've been waiting for. We have spent months with hard training and discussing strategies. But thanks to our Anjali here..." she pointed at the Indian Woman to her right. "...we know all strategies and tactics of the opposite team and that's why we're prepared for all possible cases.

Kyle, Jonah, Aiko, Akiko, Anjali and Ling, I certainly don't have to tell what your job is or else you wouldn't be here. I just want you to give your very best. Since this is my last season, I want it to have a memorable ending! I hope you can understand this!" she said.

"Of course, Hermione! Don't worry, the three of us and the boys agree completely with you! We already had the best season ever since we got on this team and there's no way we're going to lose this World cup!" Anjali replied.

Hermione smiled. This team was really worthy of the World Cup.

Draco had listened to their conversation and decided to join in. He took a step forwards and knocked at the open door. Immediately, all heads turned to him.

"Can I help you? Are you looking for something or someone?" Hermione asked.

Draco gave her a friendly smile.

"Well, I'm looking for a Hermione Lilia Granger! Have you seen her?" he asked.

Hermione's eyebrow suddenly began to twitch strangely in the same way her corners of the mouth did. As if she really had to try to resist the urge to laugh out loud.

"Well, you've found me, Draco Lucien Malfoy!" she finally replied.

"Really? That's great! Can I come in?" he answered, clapping his hands hopefully together.

Hermione thought this over.

"I don't know. We're really busy right now!" she said.

"Aw, come on. Just let your poor boyfriend in!" Anjali said.

The Quidditch Captain finally sighed.

"Okay. Why not!"

Draco broke out into a huge grin and came in, giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, darling! I'm just here to see you a last time before the game starts and wish you all good luck. Just win this game! Oh and I have a surprise for you all after the match!" he said.

Aiko, Akiko and Anjali giggled at this.

"Oh, that's so cute of you, Draco! We love surprises!" they squealed, while Hermione and the male part of team rolled their eyes.

"And what kind of surprise is this?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"It's a gift for all of you!" the blond young man said to her.

"Another gift? That's really not necessary. You already gave us the seven Light Speed's as a gift! And that was a very generous one if I might say."

"I know. But this one is from my mother! You will see later. And believe me, you'll love it!"

Hermione sighed again, but then she gave him a hearty smile. It was one of Draco's ways to say how much he liked and supported her.

"Okay, in this case I think we can wait until later!" she replied.

Just then all of them heard someone clearing his throat. The Quidditch team and turned their heads anew, just to have their eyes widened.

At the door stood a blond, ethereal beauty in a light white dress, which made all males, including Draco, in the room drool.

To be continued...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	3. Meeting Mrs. Sharma

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter II: Meeting Mrs. Sharma

Hermione was the first to recover. She turned towards the woman and bowed her head slightly. The woman smiled and bowed back. With a short spoken "Wait a moment" she walked to her and started conversing with her in a strange, breathing language.

Meanwhile, the rest of the male population in the dressing room had stopped drooling as well, although their eyes were still lingering on the strange woman.

"I wonder who she is!" Kyle said.

"Who cares? She's beautiful!" Jonah, who was sitting next to him, replied.

At this comment, the two Japanese women rolled their eyes and muttered something that suspiciously sounded like "Men", before one of them decided to join the conversation.

"Baka! You too, Kyle! Just in case you haven't noticed but she's an elf! Don't you see her pointed ears?" Aiko exclaimed rather loudly.

The men looked at the woman again and finally noticed it.

"Oh, you're right! But what is a she-elf doing here?" Jonah stated.

Aiko barely resisted the urge to smack her blond team mate on the back of his head.

"Really, you should read the Prophet more often. If you did, you would have known that the Ministry had been looking for new mascots. But since they had no luck so far, they finally asked the Elves to support us!"

"Oh...you mean like those...what do the Muggles call them?"

"You mean cheerleaders?" Kyle replied, joining their discussion.

"Yes, something like this. Of course they have their own style of performances. But I'm anxious to see what the Indian Supporters have in store." Akiko said.

"Oh, I have a hunch. But we'll see soon enough what they're going to do." Anjali spoke.

Just then, Hermione finished her conversion with the she-elf. The beautiful woman left and so Hermione turned to her team again.

"Okay, I just spoke with Ithildriel and she said that the performance of the Indian supporters is starting in 10 minutes and lasting about 10 – 15 min. Then she and her group are going to do their performance. That means we have approximately 45 minutes to get ready."

Draco looked at his watch.

"Well, then I better go. I still have to change into my robes and meet the Indian Minister before the game. See you later! Good Luck for the game!"

He just stopped to give Hermione a quick kiss and to ask her a last question.

"I didn't know that you speak Elvish!" he whispered into her ear.

"Oh, there are a lot of things you don't know about me!" she whispered back with a mysterious smile on her face.

Draco just raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything about her remark. He gave her a last kiss and wished everyone good luck, before finally also leaving the room.

The female Quidditch Captain turned to her team again and clapped her hands together.

"So, let's get ready then!"

oOo

Draco was looking for the exit when he passed the group of now giggling she-elves, who were waiting for the beginning of their performance. He took a short look at them and noticed that all of them were wearing the same dresses, but had different hair colours, ranging from blond over red tones to deep black hair. There seemed to be some male elves, too, as he saw just now. They had the ethereal appearance like the female elves.

But Draco could see the difference and he had to admit that all of them were damn good-looking.

//But not as good-looking as my Hermione!// he thought by himself.

He passed the group and waved back, when the elves waved at him. Finally he found the exit and hurried outside.

oOo

Mione was clutching a lot of souvenirs, when she and her uncles came back from the traders, who sold them now all over the camping place.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, when he saw the fully loaded girl.

"Well, well, it seems like someone is really heavily loaded! Are you sure you can handle this alone or do you need some help?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"No, thanks! I'll be fine!" Mione said in a huff and disappeared into the tent which she shared with the rest of the females.

Sirius shook his head and turned to the Weasley Brothers.

"Did you have to buy her so much?" he asked.

"Aw, come on! Just let us spoil our only niece a little bit. It doesn't hurt!" Fred and George replied grinning.

Sirius wanted to reply something, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud trumpet signal. Confused, he looked around.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, that was the signal that indicates the soon starting game. We better get ready! We're supposed to meet Arthur in the Top Box!" Molly said, while gathering some things to eat and to drink in a small basket.

"Oh! Okay! Mione, YOU BETTER GET READY OR WE'LL MISS THE BEGINNING OF THE GAME!" The dark-haired wizard shouted.

"COMING! JUST A MINUTE! I'M LOOKING FOR THE OMNICULARS...OH! GOT THEM!" it came from inside the women's tent.

One moment later she reappeared, carrying three pairs of omniculars.

"Okay, is everyone ready? Then let's go!" Molly said and everyone nodded.

Together, all of them started to walk to the stadium, following the crowds who were also heading this way. They only needed five minutes to get to it. When they had reached it, Molly led them straight to the Top Box, away from the main entrance. Mione was the first see the head of her grandfather who seemed to speak with the same blonde young man they had met earlier.

Only that he now wore black, official robes.

The young redhead hurried forwards and hugged the redheaded man, when she reached him, taking him by surprise.

"Hello Grandpa!!!" she said and hugged him once more.

The aforementioned one laughed quietly.

"You know I still need some air to breathe!" he said jokingly.

Mione smiled sheepishly and finally let go of her grandfather.

"So where are your grandmother and the others?"

"Oh, they must be coming in a minute or two. I rushed ahead, before they could stop me! Oh, there they come, Grandpa...!" Mione said and pointed at the group of redheads heading their way.

"Ah, finally! I hope you had no problems with your portkey! We had a few problems with some other, though!" Arthur greeted them all.

"Don't worry! There were no problems at all." Molly repeated, kissing her husband on the cheek.

While Mione now looked in awe around the gigantic stadium and the crowds taking their places, Arthur introduced Draco to his family.

"Folks, this is Draco Malfoy. He's the new Junior Ambassador in India. Draco, this is my wife Molly, my sons Charlie, Percy, Bill, the twins Fred and George, Ron and his wife Lavender, Remus Lupin, a family friend, my granddaughter Mione-" he pointed at the redheaded girl, "- and Sirius Black!"

"Hello!" the bunch of redheaded people replied and one by one, they shook Draco's hand.

"It's nice to meet you!" the blond young man said.

Only Sirius was a little bit surprised to hear about Draco's job. Turning to him, he said quietly:

"You didn't tell me that you're the new Junior Ambassador! Arthur mentioned something, but I had no idea that you're the one he was talking about."

"O, I just got promoted last week! And since we haven't been in contact until a little while ago, there was no chance to tell you about the promotion!" Draco whispered back.

"Well, in this case...congratulations!" Sirius replied.

"Thanks!" Draco smiled back.

Arthur then clapped his hands together.

"Okay, now that we're done with introducing, why don't we sit down and wait until the Indian Minister arrives!"

"Well, that's really not necessary, Arthur! I'm already here!" a female voice with a barely noticeable Indian accent.

Every turned their heads towards the direction, from which the voice had come. Especially Mione, who had expected a man, was surprised when the Indian Minister turned out to be an elegant woman, who was accompanied by seven people, five wizards and two witches.

Three of the wizards and one of the witches were Asian-looking, but wearing normal wizarding robes, except the witch, who was wearing a jade green cotton kimono with a simple but beautiful flower pattern.

//They must be from Japan!// the redheaded girl thought and looked over to the rest.

The two Indian wizards also looked like the other wizards with their dark red robes, but when she got a closer look at them and the other witch, her eyes grew big with surprise.

This woman and the minister looked totally identical as well as the two Indian wizards, who were also identical twins, just like Fred and George. The only visible difference was their clothing.

The minister wore a black Sari with glittering silver embroideries at the border, a suited top and some jewellery like a simple silver necklace, earrings, bangles, a small bindi between her eyes and jewellery on her forehead, which ended in her long black braid, in which also some silver strings were intertwined. The other witch wore the same ensemble, but it was golden instead of silver.

In Mione's opinion, both women looked absolutely pretty.

The Indian minister took Mr. Weasleys hand and shook it with a big smile on her face.

"Arthur, it's such a pleasure to see you again. It's been a while." She said.

"You're absolutely right, Jaya! When did we last meet?"

"I believe it was last year on the International Ministry Ball!"

Arthur laughed.

"Oh yes. I remember. But I'm glad that you're here now!"

"The same goes for me, Arthur! But I hope you still remember my oldest twin sons," With that she gestured to the two Indian wizards. "Kumar Sunil and Aadesh Salman!"

"Of course I do! How are you?" Arthur said.

"Fine, Sir!" both wizards exclaimed and shook hands with Arthur.

Then the Indian woman turned to her twin.

"And you'll surely know my twin sister Jayanthi!" Jaya said.

"Of course I know the head of CHC Inc., the only spell research firm here in Great Britain! We'll work together sometimes. Jayanthi!"

"Arthur!" Jayanthi said and also shook Arthur's hand.

"And finally, there are Meiko, Keiko's Twin sister and Keiko's triplet sons, Ryo, Ryu and Ran!"

"Oh, we didn't have pleasure to meet until now, but I've heard of them. You must know, I don't see Keiko that often as you do! But it's nice to meet you at last!" Mr. Weasley said.

"Who's Keiko?" Mione whispered to Sirius.

"Oh, you mean Keiko Akase. I believe she's the Japanese Minister of Magic." He whispered back.

After shaking the hands of the Japanese wizards and the witch, it was now Arthur's turn to introduce his family. It was almost the same procedure, until Fred and George were about to be introduced. It happened not often that eight grown people firstly stared at the red-haired twins and then began to giggle uncontrollably like some silly teenagers.

"Is everything alright, Jaya?" Arthur asked, a little bit confused about the sudden change of behaviour.

Jaya took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"It's okay. I'm really sorry, but I just had a sudden flashback. Of course I remember your twin sons, especially after what happened last year at the Ball!" she said.

A quick shadow rushed over Mr. Weasleys face when he tried to remember what the Indian Woman had meant. Then he flushed, when he finally remembered.

"Oh, that evening!" he said and looked at his family.

While the twins grinned at the memory, the rest of the Weasleys also looked embarrassed. Only Sirius, Remus and Mione remained neutral, since they had no idea what the others were talking about.

"Jaya, I'm really sorry about what happened that evening!" Arthur finally exclaimed.

But the Indian Woman just smiled.

"Don't be! I and the other Ministers agree that it was a quite unforgettable evening. It certainly brightened up the mood that day."

"What did you do?" Mione asked the twins.

"Oh, we spiked the food with an improved version of our canary creams and the drinks with a newly invented colour changing potion!" Fred answered with a smirk.

"Must have been a funny sight!"

"Oh yes, indeed!" the twins breathed, smiling dreamily at that special memory.

Jaya also smiled at the little girl.

"You're right, young lady. Just imagine every single minister and their families turning into overlarge, colourful birds and staying like this for a very long hour. It took us nearly a month after the ball to find out what had happened."

The Indian delegation chuckled at this, until the female Minister raised a hand to quiet them.

"You must be Miss Potter, Mr. Weasleys granddaughter! It's to meet you at last! Your grandfather told me a lot about you. Of course only good things!" She said and offered her hand to the young girl.

Mione took it and shook it politely.

"Thank you, madam. It's nice to meet you, too. You have a nice dress. But isn't it a little bit too cold?" the redheaded girl said respectfully.

This innocent comment made almost everyone of the Adults chuckle, except Mrs. Weasley, who let out a shocked "Mione!" But Jaya just laughed.

"Maybe you're right, but it's nothing that can't be solved by good warming spell!" she replied.

The she turned her attention to Sirius and Remus.

"And you are must be Mr. Black! I know you from your books. My younger children love them very much!" she said.

"Thank you very much for the compliment, madam! It's nice to hear that British children aren't the only ones who like my stories. But may I introduce my best friend Remus Lupin? He's the Potions Professor at Hogwarts."

"It's a pleasure, Madam!" the werewolf replied.

"It's mine, too!"

Finally, after another exhausting round of shaking hands, everyone managed to sit down und watch the crowds getting to their places.

"So, Arthur! How long is it until the match starts?" Jaya then asked.

"Not long, so about 30 minutes! I'm really anxious to see who will win the match!"

"You're not the only one, Arthur! Everyone here in the stadium will feel the same! Although I hope that our team wins!"

Arthur chuckled.

"We'll see soon!"

Just then, the gigantic screen, which occupied more than three quarters of the opposite side, lit up and thousands of voices began to scream of joy, when the opening of the most famous TV Show in the whole wizarding world began to play.

"OH MY GOD! I can't believe it! It's them!" Mione suddenly squealed, jumping up and down on her seat.

"Calm down, Mione. It's just a show!" Sirius said.

At these words Mione almost fell from her seat.

"Just a show? Just a show? It's my favourite show and they are here. Live. So how can you say it's just a show?" the redheaded girl scolded.

"Okay, I'll take it back. Just calm down if you don't want to miss the whole show." Sirius laughed.

Mione huffed, but turned her attention back to the screen, where now two young twin women with microphones in their hands could be seen. Both of them were waving to the crowd and waiting for the applause to die down.

When it had stopped, both witches turned to their audience and started their show.

"Welcome, welcome! It's so good to see many people here at the Scottish Highland Quidditch Stadium. We're your hosts tonight. I am Parvati Patil..." the first woman said.

"...and I am Padma Patil. And..." the second woman added.

"you're watching the PATIL Show, which is proud to present the Quidditch World Cup 2006, the highlight of an exciting quidditch season!!!" both chorused in unison.

That brought them many cheers and applause from the people in the stadium. It took several minutes for them to die down again. Then Parvati spoke on.

"This year's finalists ARE THE team of india, which made it for the first time into a WorldCup final, and the other finalist is, of course, the english National team!!!"

Again, an ear–splitting applause rang through the stadium.

"But FIRST WE'D like to welcome the indian minister of magic, Mrs. Jayasree devi shankar sharma and her delEgation as well as our own minister, Mr. Arthur weasley and his family!

But before we continue, a spot from our sponsors of this world cup!"

Both ministers now appeared on the screen and waved smiling to the applauding audience, before they were replaced by some advertising spots. Some things never changed. Mione, on the other side, had a hard time not to jump up and down on her seat. Not only that her idols were just a few meters away, but she also was live on TV now. If only her father were here...

Mione sighed.

"Is everything okay, Mione?" Sirius asked, noticing it.

"Yeah. I just wished that Daddy could be here with us!" the redheaded girl answered.

"You know how moody he gets at this time of the year! Working is his way of dealing with it."

"I know, I know!" Mione replied, knowing that Sirius was right.

oOo

Meanwhile, both teams were waiting in two separate rooms beneath the gigantic screen, watching the other side of the stadium with awe.

"Decent crowd, I must say!" Jonah exclaimed at the sight of their audience.

"Yeah, there are definitively more people than at the last World Cup." Ling answered from his side.

Anjali, on the other side, scanned the crowd as if she was looking for someone special.

"I wonder if mum made it today. She wasn't sure if she could come. Could you give the omniculars for a moment, Hermione? I just want to take a quick look at the Top Box." The Indian woman said finally.

"No problem. Here it is!" the Captain said and passed them to her friend.

"Thank, Mione!"

With these words, she looked through the glasses and scanned the part of the stadium, where the Top box was located.

"Ah, there it is...Yes, I can see her next to Aunt Jaya. I'm so glad that she made it." She said relieved.

Just when she put the omniculars down, one of the twins poked her at her shoulder.

"Anjali, could you look for our mom, too? She said she also would be at the Top Box." The Japanese woman said.

Anjali smiled at her.

"No problem, Aiko! Give me just a minute!" she replied and looked again through the glasses.

She had found her in less than a minute and then put down the omniculars again. Turning to the Japanese twins, she took a deep breath and said:

"Okay, your mom is here...and your cousins, too!"

That earned her two strange glances and four raised eyebrows.

"I know. Mom said they'd be probably here for a short visit!"

Anjali raised an eyebrow.

"Really? And this strange coincidence does not make you think?" she said.

Aiko wondered at first what their seeker could have meant and then suddenly exchanged meaningful glances with her sister and then both Chasers turned their heads to the Indian woman.

This one sighed. She already had suspected something like this.

"You don't really think that they are on the other team...?" Akiko stuttered.

"What else! You know they are practically glued together!" Anjali replied dryly.

"Uh oh...!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

Hermione, who had listened half-heartily to their conversation, pricked up her ears at that last comment and she decided to join in for the moment.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your small talk, but there's something I really would like to know. What do Aiko's and Akiko's cousins have to do with today's match?"

Anjali sighed before she started to speak again.

"Well, it's a long and complicated story. Do you want the short or the long version?" she asked.

"Short one!" Hermione answered.

"Ooookay! We were just discussing the possibility of a sudden change on the Indian Team!" she said to Hermione.

"You sure?"

"99 percent sure! Don't ask me why but I am!"

"But what do your cousins have to do with it?" Hermione asked the Japanese twins.

"Well, what Anjali is trying to say is that our cousins, triplets by the way, and her cousins, also triplets, are to be engaged soon and usually one does not go anywhere without the other near by. Plus her cousins are chasers, too, and they were playing in the first Cup eliminations. Which means there is a high probability that they are on the Indian team." Aiko said.

"But I've seen the semi-finals between India and Japan. And there were only men on the team!" Hermione replied.

"Yes, I know. The men were the replacement chasers because my cousins had some muggle illness at that time and couldn't play. But last week, when we celebrated my uncle's birthday, they were well and fit again. I should have known then that they were going to play today."

Hermione sighed this time and massaged her temples.

"Okay. Let's say they are on the other team! Are they good?"

Anjali smiled.

"Yes, they are. But you three are better!"

The English Team Captain just stared at her seeker, but also started to smile.

"If you say so…We'll see!" she ended the conversation and all four women began to laugh heartily.

Just at that moment something so strange happened at the ground of the stadium that it got the attention of all present people, especially the male members of the English Team.

"Hey, guys, you really have to see this!" Kyle suddenly exclaimed.

Anjali, Aiko, Hermione and Akiko looked questioningly at each other before joining their team mates.

"What's so interesting? Any nice ladies out there?" Jonah teased his friend.

This one just shook his head and pointed a finger to the stadium ground. The English Quidditch team looked to the spot Kyle was pointing at and suddenly gasped in unison.

"Oh my god! I can't believe they managed to get them." Anjali murmured.

The others didn't know what she had meant with these words but they would know soon.

Right now, they just stared at the big lake and the gigantic lotus flowers which just had magically appeared.

oOo

To be continued...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


End file.
